


The Old Bot

by DominatorBot



Series: The Alternate Universe [6]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: While trying to locate young Yeera's parents Lord Wander and Dominique are attacked by a large creature.  Meanwhile Hater is getting to know Lord Dominator better much to Peepers' concern.  And the Carl duplicate has taken over the Venandi, waiting to enact his revenge.
Relationships: Lord Wander/Dominique
Series: The Alternate Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728091
Kudos: 1





	The Old Bot

# Wander Over Yonder (AU)

Wander lost track of time while he hid on the cargo ship. They had made a few stops already but none of the places looked all that appealing to him. Each place seemed a bit too similar to the planet he had left behind. The place where Nora was killed.

It was cold where he slept and hunger was starting to creep in. Years of living on the edge of starvation had prepared him for situations like this so he easily ignored it.

At one point he was tempted to go poking around the various crates to see if they contained any food but decided against it. The last thing he wanted was for the pilot to discover him and potentially end his life. Wander had no way of defending himself if things ever turned violent. Then he remembered the blueprint he had brought with him. The robot that Nora used to make. If he had the tools and parts he could build one for himself. A robot bodyguard.

The ship stuttered as it landed on solid ground. Judging by the amount of crates left this was probably the last stop for the pilot so it was now or never.

Light poured into the hold as the ramp was lowered, providing him with his chance. The pilot came up the ramp with two others behind him. Workers to carry the loads. Wander hid behind a crate and waited until they passed him by before quietly sneaking his way down the ramp and out onto the loading bay.

His biggest fear was that he would wind up on a back-water world that hardly saw any visitors. But even his wildest dreams couldn't imagine the sight he was now witnessing.

Hundreds of ships of all sizes flew away and towards the planet in a seemingly random order. Some of the vessels weren't large enough for more than two people while others looked like they could hold a whole village of people. Wander was stunned into silence and awe.

Behind him he could hear the pilot and the two workers bringing the last of the cargo. “Make sure Setronilion gets his drinks first. Don't want to keep the snake waiting much longer.”

“Good point, Gral.” One of the workers transferred the funds to him. “You're good to go.”

“Thanks. I think I'll stay in the city tonight. See some of the sights if you know what I mean.”

“Hey, kid!” Gral waved at him. Wander looked around. “I'm talking to you.” He moved closer to him. “Where's your parents? This place isn't safe for kids.”

Not knowing what to say he just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “I need to see Setronilion.”

“Set? What's a kid like you have to do with him? And where are your parents?”

Wander stayed silent. The truth was hard to say and probably not the smartest thing to admit.

Gral nodded. “I see. I'll take you to Set, but I don't think you're going to get much help from him. He's a hard man to get along with.”

Gral led him out onto the street and towards the fanciest building in the district. The snakes guarding the entrance barred their progress. “State your business.” The one on the left said.

“This little guy wants to speak to Setronilion.”

“Why?”

Gral looked down at Wander. “I think he's looking for some help.”

“Setronilion doesn't help strangers. And certainly not any kids.”

“How can I speak to him?”

“Unless you are on Hunter business then you have to make an appointment.”

“What's a Hunter?”

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, kid.”

“Fine. But it looks like Set isn't taking guests today so I suggest we leave and find you a place to stay.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, there's bound to be a family that will take in a strange kid like you.”

“Family? No!” He stopped moving. “I don't want a family!”

“Kid, you don't have much of a choice. Unless you _want_ to get killed?”

“Shut up!” Time seemed to slow down as Wander's rage exploded. He tried to punch Gral for what he said and expected the hit to collide weakly but his fist grew three times as large and was covered in ice. The over-sized fist slammed so hard into Gral's chest it knocked the wind out of him.

The guards looked at each other. “You may enter.”

The one that spoke showed Wander into the throne room where a red snake was curled up on a bed of pillows. “Who is this, Sureck?”

“He's new to Polton but I think you might find him interesting.”

“A small thing like that? Only good enough for eating.”

Wander shuddered.

“He has power.”

“And what does that mean?”

“His hands can grow in size and turn into ice. He knocked Gral out with one hit.”

“That's hardly impressive.”

“Then I will show you.” The guard hissed at Wander, showing his fangs. Wander cowered in fear, not understanding what was expected of him. “Strike me!” He circled around him. “Are you afraid to defend yourself?”

Feeling his anger rise in him he reached out to the snake, grabbing him by the throat. His enlarged ice-covered hands squeezed tightly. He wanted to keep squeezing until the snake stopped moving but stopped himself. He wasn't a killer.

The guard dropped to the floor, gasping for breath.

“Amazing. You may leave us.”

The guard slithered away, coughing and wheezing as he did.

Setronilion slid down from his pillows and towards Wander. “What do you want?”

Wander unrolled Nora's blueprint. “I want to build this.”

The snake studied the design. “Interesting. But you have to know that I won't help without asking for something from you.”

“What is it?”

“I want you to work for me. Become a Hunter.”

Wander thought about it. Would Nora be happy if he agreed? No, she wouldn't. But this was his best chance to build this robot and to have something he can remember her with. In the end it would be worth it.

“What do I have to do?”

“First I want to help you build your machine. Then we will get you initiated into the Hunter's Lodge.”

Wander wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into but right now he didn't care. It was time to build the robot.  
It had taken weeks and many failures before he had been successful. But when he knew the robot was finished he reached inside, flipped the on switch then sealed the hatch. The pink diamond lit up and the robot stood to it's full height.

“Greetings Wander. How may I serve you?”

“Hello, um... Carl.”

“Carl?”

“That's your name.”

“I accept that name. How may I serve you?”

“There's no need to be so formal. You can relax.”

“Relax?”

“Well if we're going to be friends I'd rather you weren't so stiff.”

Carl lowered his body, shortening his legs. “Is this better?”

“Much.” Wander put a hand on Carl's head. “And now that you're here we can finally start working for Setronilion.”

“As friends?”

“Yep.”

The duo left the workroom and walked side-by-side down the hall.

## 

THE OLD BOT

Lord Wander, Domi and Yeera continued their trek through the woods, never loosing sight of the trail young Yeera had left behind. While Wander led the way Domi followed close behind holding on tight to Yeera's hand. “Do you normally run away from you parents?” She asked the girl.

“No. I was just so mad this time.”

“I understand. Parents can be difficult.”

“What about yours? Are they nice?”

She smiled at her. “Super nice! But they're far away.”

“Oh. Are they mad at you too for leaving?”

“Not when you're older.”

Wander stopped. “Yeera, do you remember running near a stream?”

“Yes! I do!”

“Good, then we're still on the right track.”

“A stream? Can we stop for a minute to wash our feet?” Domi asked, nearly begging.  
Wander looked up at the sky. It was starting to grow dark. “I think we should just move on.”

“Please, Lord Wander. Just for a few minutes.”

He saw Yeera's tired face and understood what Domi was really asking for. “Fine. We can spare a few minutes.”

Domi thanked him then took Yeera down to the flowing water. They took off their shoes and dipped their toes into the cool stream. “You should try this. It feels so nice.”

Water rushed around Domi's ankles. It wasn't deep so he didn't feel too anxious about it. And besides, it did look pleasant. After removing his boots he stepped into the flowing water.

“See?”

His feet were hot from walking so the cold water felt like a nice change. “Yeah.” He replied with a smile. They stood in silence, listening to the soft chirps of birds and the rustling leaves. And the voices. Voices?

Two voices cried out a single word. “Yeera!”

“Mom? Dad?” The kid ran off towards the voices, heading deeper into the stream.

“Yeera! Wait!” Wander tried to stop her but she was already waist deep in water.

“That current is too strong for her!” Domi pointed out.

“I know.” But he froze when another sound came from behind them. It sounded like a hissing noise. They turned around to see a six foot long lizard staring back at them. It looked ready to attack.

Wander glared at the beast. “I'll distract this creature. You go after Yeera.”

Domi gave him a sharp nod and started wading through the water. Wander moved himself between her and the lizard. But the creature didn't seem interested in either of them. It was Yeera where it's gaze feel.

Wander activated his ice powers, ready to fight off the monster, but it shoved past him, diving straight into the water. “Domi! Watch out!” He tried to warn her but his voice didn't reach her in time and the lizard slammed into her back, forcing her into the water.

He had no choice now. The girl was done for if he didn't reach her in time. He reached out with both hands shooting streams of ice at the flowing water creating a frozen platform long enough to reach the creature and Domi. Without hesitation he ran across the thin ice, extending his arms. With his enlarged right hand he reached into the water and pulled Domi onto the ice platform while he used his left hand to grab the lizard by the tail, impeding it's movement. He tried pulling the monster back.

Domi looked a bit dazed but fine. Wander called out to her. “Quick! Get the girl!”

Yeera was up to her neck in water.

“On it.” She leapt into the water and swam as fast as she could towards the girl.

Wander kept struggling with the lizard to the point where the creature had had enough and turned to face him. Looking down he realised he was in a dangerous position. And the lizard charged, sliding on the ice making it's movement faster than it had anticipated. Wander had little time to react and took the full force of the lizard's head in the gut.

They both fell into the water. He had just enough time to freeze the back end of the creature. It wasn't able to swim while the ice constricted it's legs.

Wander started thrashing about, unable to remain calm. He could feel water filling his lungs. Panic was setting in. His vision blurred and his muscles grew tired from fighting against the current. He couldn't hear anything but the sound of rushing water.

A pair of hands took hold of him. He felt his body being dragged onto solid ground. A mouth touched his, breathing air into his lungs. A pair of hands applied pressure to his chest, trying to force the water out of his lungs.

He threw up the water. The clear liquid poured out onto the grass and got absorbed into the soil. He coughed a lot.

“I was so worried.” Domi wrapped her wet arms around him, her hair clinging to his fur.

“I'm... fine.” He said with a hoarse voice.

She placed a hand on his cheek.

“Thank you.” He said while placing a hand on hers.

“Is he alright?” A male voice asked.

“Yeah. Domi, saved me.” He answered back.

“Oh, thank grop.”

Wander managed to get up to his feet. “And Yeera?”

“She's safe, thanks to you and your friend.” A female voice replied.

“Good. You must be her parents then.”

“We are. And we owe you a debt of gratitude.”

“You're daughter's safe. That's all that matters.”

“But there must be something we can do?”

Domi was the one who answered, “Promise us you'll keep a better watch over her.”

“Yes! Of course!”

Wander leaned onto Domi's shoulder. Standing straight was proving to be a little difficult.

“Are you there?” Wander's head snapped up. He put a finger to his ear.

“Carl?”

“Indeed.”

“Carl! Buddy! Where are you?”

“I am in the system. I should be landing near your beacon shortly.”

“Fantastic! We'll meet you there.”

“They found us?” Domi asked.

“Looks like we'll finally get to see our friends!”

Domi hugged him again. And Wander, feeling his heart beat and his gut tighten, returned the hug.

* * *

Carl placed Sylvia inside one of the holding chambers and thawed the ice. The walls were noise cancelling so he couldn't hear her expletives. He activated the two-way communication panel next to the door.

“...you flarping bot!” Her voice violently broke the silence.

“Are you done?” Asked the bot.

“No, I'm not done!” She huffed through her nose.

“If you refuse to listen then I will have no choice but to leave you in this cell alone.” He moved to switch off the two-way panel.

“If you had something to say why didn't you just say it?”

“I am not who you think I am.”

“Clearly.” Looking at the monitor above the door he saw her rolling her eyes.

“I am not the Carl you have been travelling with.”

“What are you talking about? Who else can you be?”

“The Carl that pilots this ship was not the first bot that Lord Wander created.”

She shook her head. “Wait-a-minute. Are you telling me that you're a completely different bot?”

“Precisely.”

“I always thought Carl was one-of-a-kind.”

Anger rose up in him like boiling water. “No. He was built after my creation. After I was abandoned.”

“What happened?”  
“Lord Wander declared I was unfit for his services. I was flawed. So he cast me aside, leaving me alone on an asteroid far from any world.” He didn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

Sylvia's eyes grew a little softer. She understood how he felt. “And you got angry?”

“Very. We were friends. He told me so. I felt so betrayed.”

“I'm sorry that happened to you but I have nothing to do with it! You have to let me go.”

“Any friend of Wander is an enemy of mine.”

“I am not his friend. He tried to kidnap _my_ friend.”

“Dominique.”

“You saw the bounty?”

“It was difficult to miss. But I have an arrangement with another person to bring her to them. They will, in turn, aid me in subduing Wander. ”

“Dominique has nothing to do with your vendetta, please leave her out of this.” She pleaded.

“I cannot. She is my best chance for me to get my revenge.”

“You can't do this!”

He switched off the panel. Everything was quiet again. On the monitor he could see her trying to smash the door open with her fists. It was a useless gesture. The only way she was getting out of there was if he opened the door, and that was not going to happen.

The deactivated body of the other Carl lay inside the chamber opposite from Sylvia's one. Carl took a look at the monitor and saw that he remained motionless. He didn't have a particular grudge against this bot so he hadn't made a decision on what to do with him yet. Perhaps he could help him see reason and turn him against Wander? But that seemed unlikely.

Carl walked on to the the bridge and stood looking through the viewport. Soon he will be with Wander again. He activated the long-range communication device.

“Yes? Who is this?” The familiar voice of Peepers answered his call.

“It is Carl.”

“Carl? Finally! Where have you been? Is Wander with you?”

“Not yet. But he will be with me soon. What is your location?”

“I'm with Hater on Maelstrom. Bring Wander and Dominique here. I'm sending you the co-ordinates.”

“What assurance do I have that he will hold his end of the bargain?”

“He will, I promise.”

“I will transmit a message to you as soon as we are on our way.”

“Good. And don't take too long. I don't want to be on this planet any longer than necessary.” And without any further explanation he cut the connection.

What had the little eyeball so frightened? He willingly works for Hater of all people so whatever it was it had to be bad. Carl suddenly felt concerned that things were slipping out of his control. He may need Hater to capture Wander but he didn't trust that skeleton man. The time may come where he will have to deal with Hater and Peepers. But for now he only cared about Wander and making him understand what it's like to feel betrayal before he dies.

* * *

Peepers cut the connection. He still used the Skullship for all calls outside of Maelstrom. Lord Dominator had offered his own ship for such purposes but Peepers didn't trust that they wouldn't be monitored so he politely refused. Dominator didn't seem to care.

The Skullship was too quiet. Hater hasn't been on board since they landed. He was spending too much time with that Lord Dominator. It scared Peepers. Hater had spent most of his time here asking Dominator questions and, to Dominator's credit, he answered every one. It even seemed like he enjoyed it.

But Peepers remained cautious. It was hard to trust a man that stayed inside a sarcophagus all day.

He left the ship to search for Hater, to let him know that Wander will be turning up fairly soon. As he walked across the courtyard he noticed some of the snake guards talking amongst themselves. They looked agitated. And why wouldn't they be? Their leader was just beaten and thrown in a dungeon after a failed assassination attempt.

Hater had suggested to Dominator to either kill or arrest all of the guards but Dominator had refused, saying, “They know who is in charge now.”

Peepers had to agree with Hater. Wherever Dominator came from they obviously didn't teach loyalty. Hater tried to explain that but Dominator stood firm in his belief that nothing was going to happen.

The snakes spotted him watching them and quickly disbanded. At this distance it was hard to tell who each of them were. Peepers suddenly felt very vulnerable.

To his relief he saw Hater coming out of the keep with the black sarcophagus by his side. “Tell me more about this Lord Wander.” Peepers could fell his powerful voice even from this distance.

“He's Lord in name only. I don't know where he got it from but believe me he's nothing.”

“And yet you are obsessed with him.”

“I HATE him.” He roared angrily.

“Why?” He didn't raise his voice, in fact he sounded more curious.

“Because he's pathetic! Everything about him angers me! He has powers that he could use to become a real force in the Galaxy but refuses to use them!”

“What kind of powers?” Dominator sounded interested.

“It's all ice stuff. He can freeze any body and grow his hands to grab things larger than himself.”

“Interesting.” His voice seemed to trail off. Then he asked, “Is that why you hate him? He has something that you lack?”

Hater looked away. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

After a few seconds of silence Dominator broke it by saying, “I can give you power.”

“What?”

“You crave power. I like that. And I can give it to you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Before I do there is something I need to see to first. It has nothing to do with you but depending on the outcome you may benefit the most out of it.”

Hater wondered what he had meant with that statement.

Peepers used the silence between them to speak up. “Sirs, I have good news.”

“What is it Peepers?”

“Our spy finally came back into contact. He told me that Lord Wander will be here soon.” He looked at the ominous black sarcophagus. “And he has Dominique with him.”

“Excellent.” He almost sounded like he was happy.

“But I've also noticed something.”

“Explain.” The monotone voice returned.

“Some of Setronilion's guards have been gathering in groups. I think they might be planning something.”

“I knew they would!” Hater bellowed.

“Yes. But they will fall in line soon enough.”

Peepers felt like questioning what he had meant by that but he was stunned into silence when the large triangular ship hovered just above the keep they were in. It's docking bay doors opened.

Within minutes the sky was darkened by thousands of small flying vehicles, no larger than a person. They formed a blanket over the keep.

“What are those?” Peepers asked in awe.

“That is my army.”

As his words echoed off the walls the fleet of ships descended from the sky, landing all around the keep in a massive circle. Nothing would be able to get out or in. Soon a hundred of the ships came into the courtyard. Up close Peepers saw that they looked like metal birds with their wings doubling as legs. They ran about the place rounding up the snake guards. Shooting the ones who refused to surrender and beating the ones that did.

“I don't understand. Why didn't you do this sooner?” Asked Hater.

“Because I gave them a choice. They choose poorly.”

Peepers understood what he was saying. “You wanted them to join you willingly.”

“Very perceptive. Yes, I prefer my subjects to bend the knee willingly, without force. Sometimes they do but mostly they refuse. So I have to break them.”

“I think I understand.”

“You have a very intelligent companion Hater. I can see why you keep him around.”

Peepers blushed at the compliment.

“I may be in need of your services Peepers. How is your ability to command?”

“I was trained on my home-world for command but after getting expelled I never had the opportunity to test my skills.”

“Then I will grant you that opportunity. _Commander_ Peepers.”

“I... don't know what to say.”

“Say you accept. And I will give you your first assignment.”

Peepers clicked his heels together and saluted. “Yes, sir! I accept, sir!”

“I like your enthusiasm. Leave us for now and I will call upon you later.”

Peepers left the hall in a much better mood than when he had entered. Commander Peepers. He liked the sound of that. All his life he felt like something was missing and now he realised what that was. And whatever job Dominator had in store for him he was not going to let him down. He was going to prove how competent he is and maybe, if he was clever enough, he might be able to take Dominator's army and control them under Hater. He rubbed his hands with devilish glee.

* * *

Lord Wander and Dominique dried themselves off with towels that she had pulled out of her bag. “This will have to do until we get back to the ship and get a proper wash.” Wander said while rubbing down his fur.

Dominique squeezed the water from her hair. “At the same time?” She asked in mock surprise.

“What!? No... I meant...”

She laughed.

He smirked a little. He was starting to like her stupid jokes.

“I've made a decision.” He stated.

Dominique waited for him to elaborate.

“I'm not taking you back to Maelstrom.”

“You're not?” She asked, barely able to cover her excitement.

“No.” He stared at his feet. “I can't do that to you. Not after you saved my life.”

“Oh, I wouldn't say I saved your life. I'm sure you would have have been fine without me.”

“That's not true, and you know it.”

“Wander... I mean Lord...”

“That's not necessary either. You can call me Wander if you like.”

Dominique beamed.

“Okay, Wander.” She couldn't hide her smile.

“It's not just you saving my life either.” He looked deep into her eyes. “I don't want anything bad to happen to you.”

She didn't know what to say. Her voice was caught by a lump in her throat. Suddenly she was feeling hot, like someone had turned up her temperature. In a way, someone did.

“I...” He was interrupted by the sound of a landing space ship. _His_ landing space ship. The _Venandi_ flew over their heads and landed near the beacon. They were still a few minutes away, but an idea popped into Wander's head. “My ship!” He glanced back at Dominique. “First one there gets the shower.”

“That shower is mine!” She declared as she ran by him but she was quickly stopped by a large cold hand, gripping her leg. “Hey! That's cheating!”

“I never said there were any rules.” He gave her a toothy grin.

“So that's how we're playing then?” In one swift move she slipped her leg out of his grasp and back-flipped away from him, twirled in the air and sprinted towards the ship.

It took Wander a second to grasp what he had just seen. She moved so fast he could barely keep up with her. Where did she learn to do that?

Using his large hands he reached out to the surrounding trees and used them to propel himself forward like a slingshot. Soon he was only a few feet behind her and closing the gap. As he moved closer to her he could see her incredibly precise movements, almost like she knew what was coming up ahead and reacted to it before it became a problem.

Wander was not as graceful and just powered his way through the forest, hoping he could beat her with brute strength.

He could not.

She reached the ship five seconds before he did, winning his bet.

“That was amazing.” He said in between gasps for air.

“Something my dad taught me. He called it 'the art of dodging”. He trained me after I told him I was leaving.”

“Your dad sounds like he was an interesting guy.”

“He was.” Her eyes took on a vacant look. His death must have hit her pretty hard.

“Well, looks like you won.” The ramp to the ship lowered down with Carl standing at the top. “Carl!” Wander ran to his friend, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I'm so glad you're okay.”

Carl was silent.

“How did you get away from Hater?”

“That's not important. What's important is that we take _her_ to Maelstrom.”

Wander turned his head to see Domi coming up the ramp, fixing her hair with the light behind her. “There's been a change in plans.”

“I don't understand.”

“We're not going to Maelstrom. Take us to Meadar.”

“Why?”

Dominique walked past Wander, touching his shoulder.

“What happened?” He punctuated each word.

“It's a long story but I promise to tell you the whole thing later.”

“You better.” Carl said as he went back to the bridge.

Wander rubbed his chin. Carl was behaving very strangely. He didn't even joke once. Maybe being separated for so long had shaken him? They have never been separated for so long before. Wander made a mental note to run a diagnostic on him when he went to recharge.

He removed his gloves and jacket, tossing them on to his bed. Later he'll get them cleaned but for now he just wanted a nice hot shower. He could hear Dominique humming to herself as she enjoyed the reward for her victory.

Wander sat on the edge of his bed.

“Hey, you have a lot of cool shampoo stuff in here. Mind if I use some?” Dominique poked her head out from behind the door. Wander could see her shoulders.

“Ah, sure. Go right ahead.”

“Thanks!” She disappeared back into the shower.

Now he felt like he needed a cold shower.

He lay down with his hands behind his head. A lot had happened the last few days but it was the future that intrigued him. What was going to be his relationship with Dominique going forward? Is she going to stay on Meadar? Go back to travelling the stars with her friend Sylvia?

Sylvia?

“Carl!” He heard Domi shouting his name at the same time.

“What is it?”

Domi stepped out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around her figure. “Is Sylvia on the ship?”

“No, after we lost Hater she stayed behind on Meadar.”

“She did?” Domi sounded disappointed.

“I have plotted our course to Meadar.”

“Shower's all yours now.” She said as she stepped out of his room.

It took Lord Wander a minute to notice that his mouth was hanging open.

* * *

Setronilion was curled up into a ball, unable and unwilling to move. He never experienced pain like that before. The violent pulses of electrical energy contorting his body and cooking his flesh had nearly sent him into shock. Maybe it did? Time was difficult to keep track of inside this cell and he received so few visitors who could have helped him piece things together.

What had happened?

He struggled to recall what exactly went down in the throne room. He remembered the pain and the smell of his body being cooked. But what was responsible for that? He pushed through the mental barriers he had created to shield himself from the truth. There was a plan involving a bomb and, he saw it clearly in his mind, the black sarcophagus, with it's piercing green lens and monotone voice.

Lord Dominator. That monster had taken over his home and started drilling holes on his planet. Wander! He was coming here with that girl. He was coming to his death! There had to be a way that he could warn him. Tell him to run and never come back to Maelstrom.

But what could he do trapped inside this cell waiting for death to take him with its icy touch? He sighed and curled up tighter. So this is what it felt like to be a failure. He didn't like it.

There came a sound from down the hall, something large was slammed into a wall. Components of some kind of machine rolled down the hall towards him. The snake moved to get a better look at these objects. When he reached the bars the door suddenly flew open and two of his guards slithered towards him.

“Sir! We thought you were dead!” The closest one said with such relief.

“No, not yet. Where is everyone else?”

The two guards looked at each other. “Those who surrendered were taken. The others were killed on site.”

Setronilion bowed his head. His guards were some of the only people he ever truly trusted. “Who is left?”

Silence. “Just us.”

Setronilion's eyes widened. What could the three of them possibly accomplish on their own? Lord Dominator was too powerful. “How did this happen?”

“An army of robots descended from that terrible ship. We were completely outnumbered. During the confusion we managed to slip away and hide in here. We weren't expecting to find you, sir.”

Then it was hopeless. His home was no longer his own. He could even feel his body slowly failing him. In a short time he might not even be alive.

“We also overheard Hater and Peepers talking with Dominator. Apparently Lord Wander is on his way with Dominique. We believe he is to arrive soon.”

“I need to warn the boy. Do you two know where my communication room is?”

The guard at the back nodded his serpentine head.

“Take me there. I'll send him a warning not to come.”

“What about us?”

Setronilion didn't say anything.

They seemed to understand as their faces grew dark and sullen. They were all probably going to die today.

“Yes, sir.” They said in unison.

The guards led Setronilion out they way they had come in, slipping past the remains of the robots that they had taken out. Setronilion looked at the broken machines and shivered. This wasn't the first time someone built a mechanical army to conquer the Galaxy, though this time it might actually get accomplished.

The three snakes kept away from the crowded courtyard where the surviving guards were rounded up and forced into a tight group. Dozens of the bird-like robots circled them, their weapons drawn and ready to fire in case any one of them tried to make a move. Though any move made now would be suicide.

They slipped in through the secret access at the back of the keep. Setronilion had this installed for an easy escape not thinking that he would be using it to sneak back in. The throne room was empty so they had a clear run to the communication room. They were half-way there when a laser bolt ran right through the guard at the rear. His body flew five feet across the room before crashing onto the stone floor.

“Quickly! While we still have the time!” Setronilion shouted, shifting his broken body as hard as he could to get to the control panel beyond the doorway.

Fortunately he kept the frequency for the _Venandi_ at the top of his contact list. He tapped the display with the tip of his tail and started to record his message. Behind him the last remaining guard closed the door to the room they were in, using his body and whatever loose junk he could find to hold the door closed.

When he finished recording the door exploded sending the guard flying to the right and into a wall. His lifeless body lay still on the floor.

Lord Dominator floated into the room, the black sarcophagus looming high above Setronilion. “What have you done?”

“They're not coming, you may as well give up!”

The sarcophagus was silent for a moment. “Take him for display.”

Setronilion didn't put up a fight. He was too tired and weak. Instead he flopped his body onto the arms of the nearest robot, ready to accept whatever punishment Lord Dominator had in mind for him.

His only thoughts were of Wander, hoping that he received his message and is no longer coming to his demise.

* * *

Lord Wander finished cleaning himself. His fur made this a particularly frustrating part of his day. He had gone through so many brushes to keep his fur tidy but he felt that it was worth it. He liked how shiny his coat would look after care was put into it. And today it was looking rather good.

He left his jacket in his room with his gloves and walked through the ship topless. No one was on the bridge when he arrived so he hopped on to the Captain's Chair and lay back to enjoy the view of swirling space.

The view was mesmerizing and had a way of helping you lose track of time. This time would have been no different if Wander didn't spot a blinking light on the command console. It was a red light under a label marked 'Priority Message'. Wander hated getting those.

He pressed the switch.

An image of a badly burned snake appeared in front of him. For a second Lord Wander didn't recognise his old friend. A sudden wave of shock passed through him when he heard him speak and understood who he was looking at.

“Don't come to Maelstrom. Hater is here working with a powerful warlord. You will surely die if you come here. Please stay away! I know you are on your way but I hope my message reaches you in time.” There was an explosion and the recording stopped.

Wander couldn't move. He felt his legs weakening like they couldn't support the weight he was carrying. The urge to change course and head straight to Maelstrom to save Setronilion was overwhelming.

He slammed a fist on the console. Wait.

Did he say that he knew they were coming to Maelstrom? But that's impossible. Carl said he had changed their course to Meadar. Didn't he?

No that he thought about it Carl has been acting very strange since they returned.

As if he heard his thoughts Carl joined him on the bridge. “Lord Wander, I was not expecting you here. I thought you were resting.”

“Not yet, Carl.” An idea crossed his mind. “Good job winning that bet, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

“So where do you plan to take us for a holiday?”

“I have not considered it yet.”

Wander's face hardened. Carl failed his test. “You know Carl, I think I will take a nap. Call me when we arrive at Meadar.”

“Yes, sir.”

The ship seemed to twist and turn as he walked. He felt dizzy. This couldn't be happening! He stumbled about until he found the only guest room they had on the ship and entered without warning.

Dominique was lying on her back on the bed with her arms behind her head. “Wander? What's wrong? You look sick.”

“We've got a very serious problem.”

End Of Part Six


End file.
